The cat, the businessman, and the table
by Mi16
Summary: Inspired in the youtube webseries East and West. John Thornton is coming to have dinner with the Hales at their home and the Hale's family cat is going to complicate things for Margaret.


**Hello! So I found a couple of days ago this modern adaptation of North and South on Youtube, called East and West Vlog, and after watching the last episode, entitled "Quality Street and coconut cupcakes", this came to life. Hope you enjoy it. I know the writing isn't great but as a non-native English speaker I am trying to improve a bit of my writing and any constructive criticism is welcome ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "North and South" by Elizabeth Gaskell or "East and West" webserie by Eleanor Howell and Alison Shaw.**

The cat, the businessman, and the table

Why on Earth dad felt the need to invite John Thornton to dine with us? Urh! I, Margaret Hale, was feeling like I exchanged not London, UK, for Milton, Canada, but went to other planet instead. If… the crazily cold weather and snow, different people that look at me like I have two heads when they hear my British accent, and adapting to the new university with no friends, … if all of that was not enough, I had now to have dinner with my "answers with one word" pupil. After two lessons I still could not figure him out. Didn't he like me? Does he still come to my lessons only to have some minutes to chat with my father at the end of it? No, that doesn't make sense. But then, he manages to find his voice pretty fast with my dad…

"Maggie?" my father called me, before reaching my bedroom.

"Yes? Dad?"

"I just wanted to ask you to talk more with John Thornton tonight. I know that he is having classes with you, learning the classics, or so that's what he told me, but I think that is better if you develop a friendship with him. You know, he is such a nice chap, hardworking and smart, I just don't see any harm coming out of it. Actually it would be good for you to have more friends here and he is only a few years older that yourself." And when you have a rational dad like me there is only one answer after that speech. God! Other planet indeed if I have to have Mr. Thornton as a friend.

"I will try dad, but it doesn't depend only on me as you know."

"I am sure he will like the chance to know you better. I will go to the dining room now. He should arrive any minute." Yey! How exciting! Not! Well I should try, after all I promised dad.

Getting to the dining room shortly after, I found myself alone. How odd! Where was my father? Knowing my mother was in the kitchen giving the final touch to the delicious meal I was sure we were to have, I decided to go and ask her. Well, but that was before seeing Dixon, my mother's cat, running into the dining room. If the almighty Mr. Thornton arrives and sees the damn cat running around, I can only imagine his face of displeasure. After all he was telling my father the other day how he had to run after this cat that somehow found his way into Thornton's warehouse. Something about the danger the cat could be to the workers and normal activities of the place. But that is no reason to dislike cats! Thank God the cat ended up running out of the place unharmed.

Looking after Dixon for some seconds I saw him getting below the dining table. Like one BBC documentary where the predator jumps for the prey, I dived below the table catching Dixon back and so thankfully solving all the future drama. Or so I thought... That is because, before I could get out, my father entered the room with Thornton right behind him. Why? WHY? I think I stopped even breathing for a few seconds, if that shows how shocked I was of the possibility of being caught below the table with Dixon by Thornton. Maybe I started to dislike cats after all.

"John, please make yourself at home. I will go and help Maria bring the food. You may sit down, I am sure Maggie will join you in a short time."

"Sure... thank you Mr. Hale."

And so my father left me to my doom.

How can I get out of this?! Maybe Thornton will look at the window or something, and I will have enough time to get out of here. Maybe… But then Thornton sealed my fate as he sat down at the table where my father pointed him. I actually had to make some gymnastics to keep holding Dixon, who was looking rather annoyed by now, and keeping from making any contact with Thornton legs, the table legs, and also the towel. All of this without making any noises. Never noticed before but the guy was pretty tall. Well not pretty , let just say he was tall. Well, he was not ugly, by no means, he has beautiful eyes… Good God Margaret! Milton is making me crazy.

While in an internal battle to decide the best course of action and not how beautiful Thornton eyes are, Dixon got free and decided for me. He ran from my arms. Panicking I tried to grab the cat but instead I found myself with three tiny angry lines of blood on my arm, the cat running outside of the room meowing angrily, and the worst... my arms around one of Thornton legs!

"What the hell! Margaret?" Why? Oh my God why? John Thornton was looking at me, having lifted the towel, with a shocked face. After he heard the cat and felling one of his legs being hugged, Thornton looked below the table at me!

"I… I just… my mother's cat, Dixon…"

"John? Is everything alright?" My father! Could this be any worse? John was seated now normally and like nothing happened.

"Yes, Mr. Hale." He said like he was actually bored. This man needs an Oscar!

"Did I hear you call Margaret? Where is she?" Oh God, no! No! NO!

"Oh. She was here but went to get the cat, Dixon I believe that's his name."

"I am sorry John. I know you don't enjoy cats much. Well I will return briefly with my wife and the dinner." Hearing the footsteps getting away I finally could breathe normally. That's when…

"Better to get out now. And I think my leg will not run away for you to hold into it." Was Thornton, Mr. John Thornton, business entrepreneur and owner of Swiftwing Distribution, smirking and blushing at me? What? Oh right, the leg!

"Yeah. Right. Sorry. I will just… yeah. Thank you!" I manage to say while I get from below the table and run out of the room. I actually ran away like my life depended on it and got into my bedroom again. Looking at the mirror I realized that I was blushing furiously and was heavy breathing. From the run of course.

"I am never going to be able to look at Thornton face now!"

"Maggie?" I heard my dad calling far away. Well better face the devil now and try to forget all about this incident. Right, that is really going to happen…

And as I was going to leave the room Dixon ran into it. The nerve of the cat! Probably he was having some kind of revenge on myself because I annoy him from time to time. Well now he is going to be close inside my bedroom for the night. "No fun business, sir." I said looking angrily at him. He jumped to my bed and promptly felt asleep. Hate the cat.

Entering the dining room again, every face looked at me.

"Maggie, was Dixon giving you much trouble?" Understatement of the year award goes to dad!

"Yes. Sorry dad. He is in my room now."

"Well sit then, the food is ready." Having seated in the only vacant place with a plate, I found myself across Thornton, who was looking straight at me. Well this is going to be the most awkward dinner ever.

"Margaret! Your arm! Are you bleeding?" My concerned mother said to me.

"I… yes, that's nothing." I said as I got a handkerchief from my pocket and cleaned the little lines of blood that Dixon gave me. Damn cat!

"Well, let start eating. It smells heavenly." Said my father looking at the dish my mother made. Looking again at Thornton I found him looking at me again so I decided to make some small talk like my father asked me to.

"Did you have a good day at work today?" He looked surprised by being addressed by me. Maybe this was one more mistake I was making today.

"It was a normal working day." Does this guy even know how to elaborate? "That is to say, I did not have the need to run after a cat like the other day." He smiled before adding more. "I even think I started liking cats."

**The end.**

**Hope you liked this silly and funny story, I sure had fun writing it :)**


End file.
